


Make it rain

by OhDearLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Loki and you enjoy some rainy days.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Make it rain

The door opened abruptly and you and Loki ran inside, laughing and smiling like teenagers. Loki closed the door behind him and leaned on it to catch his breath. You turned towards him, unable to contain your giggles. Few minutes ago, you were both outside, walking in the woods that was surrounding the small shelter you were staying at. Odin’s been more annoying lately and you both decided that you needed to escape the kingdom for a few days, just you and Loki alone in the small cabin. You were enjoying the warmth of the sun on this early Spring when it suddenly began to rain.

You both tried to get in the cabin as fast as you could, running under the rain, laughing at the ridicule of the situation. You were glad to be in somewhere dry but you hadn’t have run quickly enough, you were both soaking wet. Loki looked at you, calm now, and couldn’t help but smile fondly at you. Your linen shirt was wet, sticking at your sides, revealing your beautiful forms. Your hair was wet too, making look like a mess, curly at the end. It was ridicule but Loki thought that you were stunning like that, the rain had revealed your natural beauty.

He smiled and walked towards you. He put his hands on your arms and rubbed them up and down to warm you up. He kissed you lightly on the lips before disappearing in the bathroom. You wrapped your arms around you and walked towards the window. The rain wasn’t falling too hard, but the sky was gray despite some ray of sun. You liked when it rained, especially on Spring. It was a mix between cold and warm weather, a good mix. You leaned on the wall and looked through the window as the drops were hitting the ground.

Suddenly, you heard Loki coming back from the bathroom, but you didn’t turn from the window until he handed you something. You smiled when you noticed it was a bath towel. You thanked him and began to dry your hair, still looking at the rain. Loki then walked towards the fireplace and put some wood on it to make fire. You were grateful because you were getting cold because of the rain. Slowly, the warmth of the fire spread in all the small space. Loki walked back to you, he wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder, looking through the window as well.

“I like rainy days.” You said quietly, afraid of breaking the comfortable silence. “It’s calming to look the drops falling down, to hear the sound of the water.”

Loki hummed, agreeing at your statement, but said nothing more. You both stood like that for minutes, just looking at the rain, holding each other. You sighed, content. Loki kissed your neck and guided you towards the couch. You both lied down and cuddled on the sofa. No one said nothing, you just closed your eyes and listen to the mix of the patter of the rain, the crackles of the fire and the respiration of Loki. In a matter of minute, you were both asleep in each other arms.


End file.
